Returned Hero
by DragonKatGal
Summary: A bunch of oneshots on the possible variations of Janet Fraiser’s return from P3X666. Spoilers for 'Heroes'. NEW: Stories Six and Seven
1. The Asgard

Returned Hero

DISCLAIMER: Stargate belongs to MGM, Gekko and a few others that I can't recall. Sadly, it doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters.

SPOILERS: Anything up to the end of Season Eight is fair game. But massive spoilers for Heroes, so if you haven't seen it and have someone managed to not realise which character dies, I'd suggest you leave now.

SUMMARY: A bunch of one-shots on the possible variations of Janet Fraiser's return from P3X-666.

NOTES: Basically I had too many ideas for fics, and they were getting out of hand. Best to write down snippets of them rather than turn them all into different series.

ONWARDS:

ONE: THE ASGARD

She was floating in midair, her body weightless, her mind cloudy and peaceful, the aches and pains of a hard day at work vanished from her body. Her eyes fluttered open, but rather than seeing the darkened interior of her bedroom, her vision was fogged. Three bright green lights hovered over her, flying around her body, barely touching her pale skin before dancing away, only to move to a different area and repeat the intrusion again.

She should have been panicking, she was sure of it. These sorts of things just didn't happen to her. Doctor Janet Fraiser was a small town girl who's biggest step into the big bad world had been to accept the commission at the SGC.

She blinked, trying to regroup and focus on her surroundings. She twisted her head a little, trying to scan the room for any signs of life. A moving shadow altered her to the presence of a small creature shuffling forward. Even from her position in midair, she could see that the creature was small. It's skin was grey, and the huge eyes blinked at her.

"Thor," she guessed. She'd never met an Asgard before, and she'd been curious about them. She only had SG-1's descriptions to go off.

"No," the creature replied, it's voice soft and masculine. "I am Loki."

She searched for any memories of the name Loki, and quickly realised who she was dealing with. She'd had the bizarre experience of treating a young version of Colonel Jack O'Neill who had been cloned by the very creature that was standing in front of her.

"The Asgard took your equipment," Janet murmured.

"They destroyed only one of my laboratories," Loki replied softly. "The Asgard High Council may not condone my methods, but they enjoy the results of the cloning technology."

"Why me?" she asked.

"You and O'Neill share the gene of the Ancients. The Asgard may have forbidden me to experiment on O'Neill, but they said nothing of others who can use the Ancients technology," Loki explained. "You are also a highly skilled healer with vast knowledge of the human body."

Janet tried to process this properly, but found her drugged state prevented any real thought processes.

"Rest, Healer Janet. You will need your sleep for the coming days."

"What about the SGC?" Janet asked, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"A clone with your knowledge and memories has been sent in your place. You will be returned in seven of your days, and none shall be the wiser."

------------------------

Loki stared at the screen, trying to comprehend the data that was being sent back from earth. He grimaced, as much as an Asgard could, and lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck. Surely he couldn't be reading things correctly.

He'd never had any of the clones of his other experiments die in the week he'd kept them in his laboratory. Of course, that meant less work for him, seeing as the humans on earth had a pesky tendency to wish to keep the clones alive, regardless of the fact that they were merely implanted memories in technologically made flesh.

He couldn't believe that things had happened this way. He'd been about to erase the knowledge of the past week from the Healer's mind and send her back home, with no one even noticing the switch between the clone and the real Doctor Fraiser. Of course, the fact that the SGC had buried the clone was leaving Loki in something of a quandary.

He was going to be bringing a lot of unwanted attention on himself by revealing that he was conducting experiments on humans. And not just any humans, but highly respected members of the SGC.

Loki sighed and looked over to where the Healer hovered in stasis. Not only was he going to have to go and explain things to the humans, but he was going to have to allow the Healer to keep her memories.

He shook his head, sighing in defeat as he activated the beaming technology, taking both himself and the healer into the Briefing Room of the SGC.

------------------------

General Hammond couldn't help but notice the bright flash of light that shone beneath the crack in his doorway. He looked up, but saw nothing out of the ordinary in his office. He stood and walked over to the door, glancing into the corridor.

Startled yelps drew his attention, and Hammond made his way to the Briefing Room, his eyes widening as he took in the small form of an Asgard, surrounded by three SF's, whose weapons were trained on the grey-skinned being.

"Greetings General Hammond," the creature said. "I am Loki."

"Loki…you're the Asgard that cloned my Colonel!" Hammond accused.

"Indeed," Loki replied. "However, you may forgive that transgression when you realise that I can more than repay you for that incident."

Hammond stared at the small creature, who gestured towards the Briefing Room table. Hammond's eyes went wide as he saw the woman who lay silently, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling in a steady pattern. The General stepped over to the table, carefully checking Janet's pulse, just to completely satisfy the need to be certain she was alive.

"Get a medical team down here," Hammond ordered, barely even registering that one of the SF's moved to call down to the infirmary.

Janet stirred, her eyes opening and adjusting to the light coming from overhead. She slowly sat, her brows furrowing as she realised that Hammond was beside her helping her sit up.

"General," she greeted him.

"Doctor Fraiser," he replied, his voice shaky and uncharacteristically full of concern.

She stood, straightening her outfit, barely taking notice of the fact that she was wearing old tracksuit pants and an oversized t-shirt that she regularly wore to bed.

"Sir? You're shaking, sit down," she ordered him, completely ignoring the fact that he was her CO. She'd often ordered the General to do things when it came to medical matters, and now was no different.

The General did as he was told, unable to believe that the woman that they'd had a memorial for was standing in front of him, ordering him around.

"I believe that my debt to you has been repaid," Loki stated. "I shall take my leave."

"Wait!" the General yelled. "Are you saying that you're giving us a clone?"

"Not a clone, General Hammond," Loki replied. "The one you buried was the copy. The woman that stands before you is truly Healer Fraiser."

Hammond's eyes went even wider, and Janet knelt before him, holding his wrist to ensure the older man wasn't about to have a heart attack right in front of her. He was beginning to hyperventilate, and for a man of his age, it wasn't a good sign.

"Someone get us some water here," Janet snapped, just as two medics raced into the room, rolling a gurney between them.

In a flash of light, Loki was gone, leaving the General, Janet, three SF's and two medics alone in the Briefing Room.

"We need to get the General down to the infirmary," Janet ordered, barely even noticing the way the medics pulled up short, looking at Fraiser with wide eyes, their faces pale. When nothing happened, Janet looked up and glared at the two medics. "Now!"

The barked order seemed to do the trick, and the medics carefully loaded the General onto the gurney, following Fraiser as she began racing the General down to the infirmary, monitoring his condition the entire way, and snapping out dosages of medication.

The staff in the infirmary froze as they heard the familiar voice giving out orders. They watched in fascination as the gurney was rolled in, General Hammond hooked up to an oxygen mask, as Fraiser led the medics into the infirmary in nothing more than her pyjamas, her bare-feet padding softly against the cold concrete.

Nurses, medics and doctors exchanged confused glances, before suddenly snapping into action as they heard the insistence in Fraiser's voice. They knew better than to question their CMO, regardless of the fact that they were very certain she was dead. The memorial service had only been the day before, and unless it had been a shared hallucination, things were not normal.

As soon as things had stabalised for the General, Janet stepped back and glanced around the infirmary, noticing the awed looks she was receiving from most, if not all, of her staff.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Doctor Warner merely stepped forward, handing Janet a labcoat and a stethoscope.

"Welcome back Doctor Fraiser."

Janet accepted the items with more than a little confusion.

"You noticed I was gone?" she asked.

"More than you realise."

Yeah, like I said, these ideas were annoying me. Please review. I always like feedback.

Toodles.

DKG.


	2. The Goa'uld

TWO: THE GOA'ULD

(Before the release of Cronos, Season Eight.)

Ba'al could not believe his luck, really. Not only had he inherited – well, stolen, to be correct- the vast majority of Anubis' forces, but he'd also found himself with a Tau'ri prisoner. And not just any Tau'ri, but a member of the SGC, one who was rumoured to have given medical aid to Apophis, and who had held Nirtti at gunpoint. Not that either of the system lords had readily admitted to either of these events, but the gossip that ran through the Goa'uld was generally correct when it came to information about the Tau'ri.

The only problem was, at hard as Ba'al had tried to get information out of the woman, he was convinced that she knew nothing of value. She knew no iris code, or any of the system overrides. She knew no strategic information, and nothing about how the Tau'ri had overpowered and defeated Anubis. As a source of information, she was basically worthless. The only reason she was even alive was for his entertainment.

Of course, now that he knew the Tau'ri had something he wanted, he was more than willing to offer a trade. Using the Asgard technology that Anubis had stolen from Thor's mind, Ba'al was able to transmit a hologram to appear in front of the iris at the SGC.

General Jack O'Neill, Lieutenant Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, surrounded by a security team, stood in front of the hologram, staring up at the Goa'uld in distaste.

"I wish to negotiate a trade, O'Neill," Ba'al boasted.

"And I wish to negotiate you gruesome horrible death, but y'know…we can't have everything we want," O'Neill replied.

Carter shifted uneasily, knowing that the new General of the SGC was less than diplomatic whenever they dealt with Ba'al. Then again, seeing as how he'd been tortured by Ba'al, there was good reason, but still, Carter was not entirely comfortable with the situation.

Ba'al smirked, his expression as confident and arrogant as ever.

"You give me the damaged Ancient power source you have in your possession, and I shall release my prisoner to you," Ba'al said, not even bothering to rise to O'Neill's baiting of him.

"Why would we care about any of your prisoners?" O'Neill asked.

"She is one of your soldiers," Ba'al replied. "And your first rule of business is well known throughout the Goa'uld. 'Never leave a man behind'. Unless of course that negates your women-folk."

Carter bristled at the term women-folk, but turned and went up to the control room, opening up the personnel files and running a search on the names of soldiers who had been listed as MIA. Only two names of female personnel came to the screen and Sam felt her heart jump. She stood and went back to the Gate room, whispering the two names into O'Neill's ear. She watched as he flinched in reaction, his eyes narrowing.

"Prove it," O'Neill demanded. "Prove that you have any of our soldiers."

They watched the hologram as Ba'al reached into his cloak, pulling out familiar dogtags.

"Fraiser, Janet. Major. USAF. 11-921-2325-349. A beautiful woman, which my Jaffa can attest to," Ba'al informed them.

Daniel and Sam both flinched at the implication, while Teal'c and O'Neill remained still.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Ba'al asked.

O'Neill wondered for the hundredth time why on earth anyone in the Pentagon thought he was cut out for this position of command.

"Deal."

------------------------

"Anyone else feel like we're walking into a trap?" Daniel asked quietly.

No one answered him, but the uncomfortable glances between O'Neill and Sam said it all.

"Don't worry about it Danny," O'Neill reassured him. "SG's 5 and 6 have got our backs."

So far, the terms of trade had been met by the Goa'uld. The designated meeting place was a neutral and open location, where it would be impossible to hide extra forces. O'Neill and Ba'al had agreed to meet with no more than twelve people total, thirteen with Janet. The addendum had happened when Daniel quickly realised that Ba'al would use the opportunity to renege on his agreement as soon as Janet was back in their care. They would have thirteen members of SGC personnel when Janet was returned to them, so the thirteenth member was added to the terms of trade.

By the stunned look on Ba'al's face when that addendum had been brought up, O'Neill had never been more grateful for Daniel's experience in wordplays and negotiations.

Both sides were armed to the teeth, ready for anything. There was no trust between the groups, and O'Neill was ready to kill Ba'al just on principle.

"So?" O'Neill said, in lieu of a proper greeting.

"So eagre," Ba'al taunted. "No time for pleasantries I see."

"Where's the Doc?" O'Neill asked impatiently.

Ba'al stepped to the side, allowing two Jaffa to step forward, dragging a half-conscious prisoner between them.

SG's 5, 6 and 1 straightened, unable to believe the sight in front of them. Even though they'd been told that Ba'al had Doctor Fraiser as his prisoner, they hadn't been holding out much hope. To see her alive, even in the beaten and bloody condition she was in was something of a miracle.

"Are you ready to go home, 'Doc'?" Ba'al asked, bringing his palm up to stroke Janet's cheek, the cool metal of the hand device making her flinch in remembered agony.

O'Neill put a calming hand on Sam's arm when the Colonel had moved to step forward. She shot a glance at him and barely managed to relax when she saw O'Neill shake his head. Now was not the time to play hero, not when they were so close to getting their CMO back.

Major Paul Wagner, the 2IC of SG-5 stepped forward, the case containing the Ancient power device, or the ZPM as it was commonly referred to at the SGC, in front of him. He looked to O'Neill who nodded his permission, and Wagner moved to stand in the middle of the two groups. Wagner was unarmed, and nervous as hell. He'd volunteered for this though, and he had no intention of backing out now.

Wagner opened the case, allowing the Goa'uld to see the ZPM that rested in the cushioned case. At Ba'al's nod, Wagner closed the case and put it on the ground.

The two Jaffa holding Janet began moving forward, and Major Wagner tried to keep his breathing steady. Another two minutes and this would all be over. He kept his head high as the two armed Jaffa escorted their prisoner forward. At the last moment, the Jaffa released her, sending her stumbling to the ground. Wagner immediately reached for her, hoisting her into his arms, grimacing at how light the woman was.

He began backing away with Janet in his arms, unable to turn his back on the enemy. When he felt a hand reach out to steady him, he sighed in relief, grateful to be surrounded by his armed team.

The two Jaffa picked up the case and walked away, not even bothering to keep their eyes on their enemy.

"Carter, dial us outta here," O'Neill ordered.

Sam nodded, and moved to the DHD, inputting the co-ordinates and keeping her back turned as she keyed in SG-1's IDC. The gate kawooshed to life, and Major Wagner was the first one through, followed by the rest of SG-5, then SG-6. SG-1 and O'Neill were the last ones through, entering with their backs to the gate, so that the Goa'uld could spring no surprises.

When they were back in the SGC, O'Neill ordered for the iris to be closed, and the gate was shut down.

A medical team was already surrounding their former CMO, a hushed silence in the gate room making the place seem unfamiliar and more than a little eerie.

"Let's get her to the infirmary," O'Neill ordered, taking a moment to consider the irony of the situation. It was usually himself being surrounded by medics, and Fraiser the one giving that same order.

"So," Daniel began, a playful smile on his face, one of the first the team had seen since Janet's death, "who gets to tell Doctor Brightman she's not the CMO anymore?"


	3. The Aaschen

THREE: THE AASCHEN

(Set during the episode 2010)

The plan was set in motion. Doctor Janet Fraiser would travel to Chulak to give Teal'c the co-ordinates he would need. Teal'c and his apprentice would return to earth, input the co-ordinates, and the Gate would be activated. From a more secure location, Doctor Daniel Jackson would enter an SG-1 IDC, and retired Colonel Jack O'Neill would jerry-rig a flying fox and hopefully get to the gate with the note in hand. Not exactly a fool-proof plan, but a plan nonetheless.

For Samantha Carter, she could not have been more disappointed at the way things had turned out. Her own husband had been part of the Aaschen conspiracy to eliminate part of the earth's population. She was unable to have children because of her husband's agreement with the Aaschen that the population of earth needed to be reduced. And now her husband, Ambassador Joe Faxon, had forbidden her to be part of the group that attempted to fix things for all mankind.

Calculating the exact moment of a solar flare had been simple enough using the Aaschen computer, but Sam had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. It seemed to be part of the SG-1 luck, that even the best-laid plans seemed destined to have holes in them.

Which was why she'd calculated another flares that could be used, though this one was calculated with the sun the Chulak orbited. Except, if she knew herself well enough, there was no way she wouldn't be part of the SG-1 plot to get the note through the Stargate. Which left only one other person that Sam could trust.

"Janet, please, you have to trust me," Sam implored quietly. There was no more than an hour before Janet was scheduled to travel through to Chulak. "If we fail-"

"Sam-"

"No! Janet, if we fail, you'll be the only person who can fix this. Chulak's sun won't flare enough to cause a significant time-jump, which is why we have to go from here. But…it could be enough that it'd be worth a shot. It's the safest place for you to be," Sam explained. "The only problem is, you can't just send a note through. You'll need to go in person."

Sam held Janet's wrist with a firm but gentle grip, two items pushing into Janet's palm. A piece of paper with a time and co-ordinates, and a radio.

"You won't have a GDO to use, but you'll be able to contact the SGC using the radio."

"Sam, even if this works, they'll never believe that I am who I say I am," Janet replied, her voice shaky. This was the most insane plan her friend had ever come up with.

Sam hesitated, her mind trying to think of anything that had happened before they'd met the Aaschen that would only mean something to herself and Janet. Something that she wouldn't have dared tell anyone else except her best friend.

"Do you remember that weekend we took Cass to the lake?" Sam asked. "After that whole Urgo fiasco."

"I remember," Janet replied.

"Remember the brownie fight we had in the kitchen, and we swore we'd never tell anyone about it for fear of losing our reputation as the calm and collected individuals everyone thought we were," Sam asked.

Janet chuckled in remembrance and nodded.

"To this day, I've still never told anyone that story. Chances are, the same will still be true even if we manage to alter the timeline. That should prove, at least to me, that you are who you say you are," Sam said.

Janet nodded, breathing in deeply. This was a seriously bad idea. Then again, the thought of SG-1 failing, and being killed was an even worse idea. She didn't want to live in a world without Sam and Daniel. Even if they weren't as close as they once had been, there was no denying that life wouldn't be the same without them. And since Cassie's death five years earlier, Janet Fraiser had very little tying her to this timeline.

"I'll be stuck there, Sam," Janet said, voicing one of the more terrifying concerns she had.

"But you'll be in a position to change everything if we fail. You'll be able to convince them to stop using the vaccine. You'll be able to fix things if the note doesn't go through. You can't tell me it's not worth the risk," Sam implored.

Janet sighed before nodding. Sam had a point. She couldn't allow earth to crumble into chaos just because she would be stuck in the past. She had a chance to help billions of people. Her oath as a doctor wouldn't allow her to stand by idly and watch what was left of the earth wither away under the Aaschen control.

Sam quickly swept her friend into a crushing hug, the two women clinging to one another.

"We'll make this work Janet," Sam assured her. "We'll fix everything."

And with that, Sam was gone.

------------------------

Janet knew without a doubt that the solar flare had done it's job. If it hadn't worked, Janet would merely have ended up on a different planet, but as she stepped out from the gate, and back onto Chulak, she knew that the first half of Sam's plan had worked. Now for the second.

She jogged to the DHD, dialling the co-ordinates for earth, the radio in her clammy hand. The gate kawooshed to life, and Janet moved closer, clicking the radio to life.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Janet Fraiser attempting contact with Stargate Command. Can anybody read me?" she asked.

The following silence was enough to make Janet's heart pound even faster. She closed her eyes, silently whispering a prayer to whatever higher powers were out there that she hadn't been sent back to a period before the SGC had been in operation.

"This is General O'Neill of Stargate Command," came a very familiar voice through the radio. Janet very nearly wept at the sound, unable to believe that Sam's plan at contact had worked. "And I'm afraid that we're having some trouble believing that you are who you say you are."

"We figured that would be the case sir," Janet said. "And if Sam's around, I'm hoping she can verify things."

"This is Colonel Carter," Sam's voice said, a note of hesitance apparent even over the crackly frequency.

"Sam. I know this is probably impossible for you to believe, but I am Janet Fraiser. And I know how weird this is going to sound, but…I'm from the future," Janet explained, feeling ever so slightly silly even as she said it.

"The future," Sam repeated, sounding sceptical.

"October 4th, 2010 to be exact," Janet replied. "With any luck, SG-1 was able to send through a note warning you against going to P4C-970. And if that worked, then you guys aren't allied with the Aaschen."

There was silence, and Janet could feel the pulse in her throat beating wildly.

"Sam, I can prove that I am Janet Fraiser. I can tell you something only you and I would know," Janet pleaded.

"I'm listening," Sam said.

"That weekend at the lake, with Cassie. After you and the rest of SG-1 had Urgo in your minds. We made chocolate brownies…we ended up flinging most of the mixture at each other, rather than actually baking anything edible," Janet said.

There was more silence, and Janet was waiting with baited breath.

"Doctor Fraiser, we've opened the iris," O'Neill's voice informed her. "Just to give you fair warning, there will be a security team in the Gate Room."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, sir," Janet replied.

She clicked her radio off and stepped through the Stargate.

------------------------

"You got the note," Janet surmised as O'Neill, Carter, Jackson and Teal'c stepped into the gate room.

"We got the note," Sam assured her.

"So you never even met the Aaschen," Janet said.

"No, we met them," O'Neill jumped in. "We just worked out that they were the ones you guys warned us against."

Janet smiled, a sigh or relief escaping her lips. Her timeline no longer existed. Everything that they had gone through since they'd met the Aaschen no longer mattered, or even existed, and SG-1 was safe and sound in front of her.

"Now…if you'll follow Carter and Daniel here, I'm sure they've both got a billion or so questions they want answered," O'Neill said. "And after a few complete physicals, purely for payback purposes, I assure you, I've got a job offer for you."


	4. Moebius

FOUR: MOEBIUS

(Set in Season Eight's Moebius. Obviously)

Colonel Jack O'Neill was trained for a good many things. His team had been handpicked by the best of the best, and he'd been given a combat-trained medical doctor who knew her way around all sorts of situations. The only problem was how on earth he was meant to give any sort of aid to a woman who was bleeding internally, and was the only medical doctor who'd have the faintest idea what to do. It didn't help that they were stuck in the year 5000 BC. Any chance of medical help was out of the question, and Colonel O'Neill did _not_ want to watch this woman die.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked softly, looking at the other woman who'd been assigned to his team. Regardless of the fact that Doctor Samantha Carter wasn't military, he couldn't deny that he respected her. She'd pulled her weight and had managed to explain astrophysics to him in a way that he'd almost been able to understand.

"It doesn't look good," Sam Carter replied, tears in her eyes.

Jack sighed, glancing at the petite doctor who lay on a bed made of animal skins and sand. Lieutenant Colonel Doctor Janet Fraiser had been handpicked by Brigadier General George Hammond to join the mission to Chulak. Hammond had insisted that Doctor Fraiser was the most competent Doctor he'd ever met, and Jack completely agreed with him there.

Doctor Fraiser's current condition had arisen mainly because of the fact that she was so damned good at what she did. An outbreak of a virus throughout the camp that they'd been staying in had spurred the good doctor into action, despite the rest of the team's hesitation to help. They knew that messing with the timeline could have consequences for their future selves. The grandfather paradox was tricky and the slightest change could create havoc.

Fraiser had valiantly argued that perhaps _not_ doing anything could change the timeline, and they'd be condemning themselves anyway. In the end, O'Neill hadn't been able to stop Fraiser from administering a supply of drugs to some of the locals, mostly treating the sick children that had been brought to them when their parents had learned that the outsiders had a cure.

Of course, the miracle cure had been heard of by the Goa'uld posing as Ra, the Sun God. Fraiser had been dragged before Ra, and when Ra had realised that she was not a local, he'd beaten her nearly to death before throwing her out of his pyramid, and leaving her to the elements.

The locals couldn't allow their saviour to die in such a fashion, and they'd brought her back to the encampment. Except the only person with the skills to save her was the very woman who lay dying.

"Jack," Doctor Daniel Jackson said softly, interrupting the Colonel's musing. "A word?"

Jack nodded, stepping out of the tent to listen to the archaeologist. It was strange to have met the same person twice, and to see two very different versions of them. The Daniel in front of him was a calm and collected man who was incredibly intelligent, and a strong strategist. The first Daniel that Jack had met had been a bumbling klutz with very little self-esteem, and a tendency to ramble when nervous. O'Neill had to admit that the future seemed to be worth saving if what this Daniel Jackson had told him.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"I think you should use the time machine," Daniel said, not even bothering to try and smooth his way into the conversation. "Take Janet back to the future. It's the only chance she's got if you want her to live."

It was only Jack's military training that kept the Colonel's jaw from dropping.

"Woah, you and Carter both said that if we went back…or, actually, _forward_…in time, we'd already be there, and we'd mess everything up," Jack argued.

"Yes, we did," Daniel agreed. "Except there's something I didn't tell you guys. If I'm right, and we manage to get Ra to leave, without him taking the gate this time, then my timeline will be completely restored."

"Right…" Jack hedged.

"Right, so if my timeline is fixed…then Janet won't be alive after 2004," Daniel explained.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in consternation. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Janet was killed in action in 2004. And if you want her to live, then she needs proper medical attention. If we use the time machine to send her forward to any point in 2005, she'd have a very real chance at surviving," Daniel explained.

"Except that wouldn't be her timeline," Jack said, trying to keep the physics of this straight. "It would be yours."

"Exactly. I'm not saying that she could fill the role that she played in my timeline or anything, but…it's a way to save her," Daniel said.

Jack nodded, staring hard at the flaps covering the tent that housed the dying doctor. He couldn't just let her die. They'd spent the last five months living out of each other's pockets, and he respected the woman too much to let her die when there was another way out of this.

"Help me move her."

------------------------

Deep underground in Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter's lab, four people were crowded around several of the retrieved artefacts that had been recovered from the 1928 dig at Giza. Doctor Catherine Langford had left them to Daniel upon her death, and SG-1 along with General O'Neill had found some amazing items. The most peculiar thing found at the dig had been a stasis jar that had contained a camcorder tape, which was compatible with one of the newly released cameras out on the market. Carter had set up a link from the camera to a video monitor, and the team was crowded around the small television set, watching their own faces in fascination.

"Uh, Jack, you should say something here," the on-screen Daniel said, moving over so that the General could fit onto frame.

"Um, college football is played on Saturdays; pro on Sundays; and there are no fish in my pond…at all…where I fish. Uh, I think that covers it for  
me," the General said, looking towards the other two.

The tape went black, and Sam went to turn the television off. Except the screen flickered back to life, and the group watched in fascination as an uncharacteristically emotional O'Neill stepped into frame.

"My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill," the man said.

The group exchanged confused glances. A moment ago, it had been their own group, but this man was not the same as the one who'd already filmed his own message.

"A month ago, Brigadier General George Hammond sent me and a group of eight others on a mission to Chulak to convince an alien named Teal'c that he needed to betray his God and join forces with us. The only surviving team members are Doctor Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Lieutenant Colonel Janet Fraiser."

SG-1 froze, and Sam found herself leaning towards the screen.

"Doctor Jackson, from a different timeline, assures me that we made the right choice. I've just returned from a trip to the future. Doctor Fraiser was dying. She was bleeding internally, and there was nothing that any of us could do for her. Doctor Jackson informed me that in his own timeline, and hopefully the same people who are watching this now, have a gap in their medical personnel. The date I have just returned from is September twelfth, 2005. Doctor Fraiser was admitted to a the Cairo hospital in Egypt with no identification, at 0830. So…Jack O'Neill, if you're watching this…she could really use a friend right about now."

The tape clicked off, and Sam was already on her feet.

"Sir?"

"September twelfth…that's tomorrow," Daniel said.

"Well…any bets on how fast we can get to Egypt?" Jack asked.

----------------------

It was a harried group that raced down the corridors of the Egyptian hospital, Daniel rapidly yelling sorry in Arabic as they bumped into people who tried valiantly to get out of their path. They pulled to a stop outside the Emergency Room admittance and Daniel swiftly questioned the desk clerk for any and all information on a woman who'd been admitted with no id and internal bleeding.

Their cover story was full of holes, but none of the team particularly cared about that at the moment. The woman they were caring for was a USAF officer who'd been taken prisoner in Iraq, and they'd heard that she was being flown to Egypt after the demands for her release had been met. Thankfully, the clerk asked very few questions, and within ten hours, Doctor Janet Fraiser was being cared for by the best medical personnel that the SGC had, and was being flown back to the United States.

Regardless of the fact that this wasn't their Doc Fraiser, none of them would even consider the possibility of not bringing her home and doing everything they possibly could to help her.

------------------------

A groggy Janet Fraiser opened her eyes, squinting painfully as her eyes adjusted to the overhead light. She shifted slightly, waking the sleeping Colonel who sat at her bedside.

"He-ey Sam," Janet whispered, her tired mind not quite processing her surroundings too well. "What happened?"

Sam felt tears prick her eyes at the familiar greeting. "We were hoping you could tell us," Sam replied. "You're in the infirmary at the SGC. The Stargate Command."

Janet's eyes widened as she suddenly realised that this was not where she'd last been.

"What year is it?" she asked, trying, and failing to sit up in her bed.

Sam gently eased the petite doctor into a sitting position, adjusting the pillows behind Janet to aid her in staying upright.

"It's 2005. And according to the tape we found, you, Colonel O'Neill, and Doctor Carter were the only surviving members of an expedition team that was sent through the gate," Sam said.

Janet nodded uncertainly. "So…you're not the Sam I met. You're Air Force for one thing. Helluva lot more confident for the other."

Sam chuckled a little and nodded.

"Colonel O'Neill said that they sent you forward because you were badly injured. Another few hours and you would have died," Sam explained.

"But…Sam and Daniel always said that we couldn't come back home. It's not our timeline, our future selves would exist here already," Janet said.

"Yeah, that's true. Or it's true for the Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c and I," Sam said. "From what little we got from the tape, Daniel's from a different timeline than you are. From my original timeline, really. Which means he knew that if things were changed back to how they should be…then our Doctor Fraiser was killed in action a little under a year ago."

Janet's eyes widened momentarily, uncertain how to take the news of the death of oneself.

"Oh, and completely off the record…when General O'Neill offers you a position on our medical staff, please don't say 'no' just because you'd feel uncomfortable staying in a place where your uh…alternate self, was killed. You're a damn fine doctor, Doctor. And I for one can't wait to get to know you."

That's all I've got for now. Knowing my slight obsession with Janet, I'm sure to think of a few more. Enjoy and please review!

Toodles.

DKG.


	5. The Mirror

FIVE: THE MIRROR

Six minutes and forty seconds. Racing through the corridors of the SGC and risking a glance at her watch, she knew that if she didn't get to the secondary Gate controls, she was going to die. She had no idea if it would be slow or fast, but she knew she would die in the blast from the self-destruct mode if she wasn't out of the building in the next…six minutes and two seconds.

She swiped her access card, raced to the computer console and bent over the keyboard, typing rapidly to set co-ordinates and a timer for the Gate. She expertly locked out all the other computers controls. Only she controlled the Gate. She'd been hand-chosen as SG-1's tactician for a reason. She knew how to think on her feet, and how to execute a plan to keep the enemy guessing. She'd studied criminal psychology at college, and she knew how to get into the enemies heads. When they'd had the unique opportunity to befriend a Jaffa, she'd learnt an innumerable amount about them. She knew that they would blindly follow their gods, and that even though they _could_ think as individuals, it was rare to find one who didn't follow their masters. She'd studied their culture extensively, and she was considered an expert on the mindset of both the Jaffa and the Goa'uld.

As for her plan of attack, it didn't hurt that Sam had taught her the backdoors, the security protocols, and probably a few other things that neither of them were supposed to know about the Gate. But Sam had been thorough in teaching her as soon as they'd realised that Ba'al was going to attack earth.

The main dialling computer was frozen. She'd programmed in familiar co-ordinates, the only planet she could think would actually help her in any way, seeing as the Alpha Site gate had been buried, just to be safe.

It had been Sam who had suggested this planet to her when everything had started. Sam had volunteered to be the one to stay behind, but it had been the astrophysicist that Ba'al's Jaffa had killed first. Sam had died in her arms, and extracted a promise that she would do everything in her power to survive. After Sam, it had been Daniel and Jack. She was the only member of SG-1 left. The survivors of Ba'al's initial attack had fled to the Alpha Site, and were burying the gate on their end for several days as a precautionary tactic.

Three minutes and four seconds. She was starting to forget why she'd volunteered to be the one to stay behind when the SGC had realised that Ba'al's mothership was paying them a visit. Then again, she had nothing left really. Sam, Daniel and Jack were dead. She was the sole surviving member of SG-1. She had no reason to fight for her life.

Except…she wouldn't allow a Goa'uld to get the better of her. Plus, Sam would have killed her if she allowed herself to give in to the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld were not to win. She double-checked her pocket to make sure the GDO was still there, its battery pack fully charged and ready to go. She had a sixteen-digit code running through her mind, the number drilled into her mind from the very beginning. It had been Sam's turn to choose the IDC for SG-1.

If the security cameras weren't lying, then the majority of Ba'al's Jaffa were stationed in the observation room above the Gate Room, trying to get the Stargate to dial out so they could escape the self-destruct. Gripping her zat tightly, she raced through the corridors. The Jaffa had done a cursory sweep of the base and found no signs of life whatsoever. They were confident that they were alone. Except, they were now panicking that they could not leave quickly enough.

The Gate was unguarded. She glanced at her watch. Seventy seconds. The blast doors began closing, hiding the gate room from the control room. Right on time. The two doors leading to the Gate Room began to close and she slipped through quietly, her P90 ready to attack anyone who managed to come through. The doors clicked shut, and she was alone. The first chevron engaged even as she heard the sounds of staff weapon blasts began shooting against the doors in an effort to get into the gate.

The doors would hold. She damn well hoped.

It would take forty-two seconds to dial and engage and for the vortex to settle into a stable wormhole. Which would leave her with five seconds to get through the Gate before the SGC imploded.

'_Chevron seven…locked'_

She couldn't help but hear the voice of the gate technician announcing the famous catchphrase even though it was only the voice in her head. She would miss hearing that. The event horizon settled back into the gate, the blue pool of the Stargate her only chance of survival.

"Self destruct in five seconds."

She raced up the mesh ramp and heard the doors to the room burst open, - "Four" - staff weapon blasts aiming directly at her.

"Three. Two."

A burst of white pain filled her, but instead of forcing her to the ground, she was shoved forward by the momentum of the staff blast, and she stumbled through the wormhole.

"One."

Ba'al and his forces were disintegrated in the explosion.

And on the other side of the galaxy, a wormhole disengaged, leaving a single figure laying awkwardly on the dusty floor, staring up at the empty Stargate in something akin to awe. She'd done it. Ba'al was destroyed. Earth was safe, and the SGC was no more. The Stargate on the Alpha Site would be dug up in two days. A throbbing ache in her lower thigh reminded her that she didn't have two days. She needed help. Now.

There was something that had made her choose this planet though. P3R-233. They'd explored this planet before, and they'd discovered something…incredible. This was her chance to see her friends again. Just once even. She knew the risks involved. Entropic cascade failure. It hurt like hell. But she was willing to risk it. She had nothing to live for anyway. It was worth the risk, and damn the consequences.

------------------------

"Unscheduled offworld activation," Sergeant Davis announced.

He heard the familiar trampling of footsteps coming up behind him, and he knew it was General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter behind him. The rest of SG-1 wasn't far behind.

"Receiving IDC," Davis said, glancing at the screen.

There were two teams offworld, both of which were scheduled to check in within the next hour. He was expecting the codes of either SG-7 or SG-14. What came up on screen was neither.

"It's…SG-1's new IDC sir," Davis said quietly.

O'Neill and Carter both stared at Davis in shock. Carter took the available seat beside Davis, staring at the IDC flashing on screen.

"SG-1? That code's only been active a week, who the hell coulda got their hands on it already?" O'Neill demanded.

"No idea sir," Davis replied.

O'Neill looked worried, but the new commander of the SGC had no choice. He nodded to the CO of SG-1 and gave the order to "open the iris."

Carter's hand slammed down on the iris control before the General had even managed to finish the sentence.

"Defence Team to the Gateroom," O'Neill announced over the PA.

Carter turned to stare at the General, even though logically she knew he was right to be cautious. But she definitely loved a mysterious challenge, and this may well be both.

The iris twisted open as the security team came to stand in flanking positions around the gate. And for several endless seconds, the personnel in the observation deck could only watch with baited breath until finally the event horizon shimmered, and a figure stepped through.

Although, stumbled through would have been more correct.

As the wormhole disengaged, the wounded traveller crumpled to the ground, and Carter was could only stare in wide-eyed shock. She'd been expecting to see an alternate version of any of the original four SG-1 team-members. Only this time, she recognised the petite figure of her best friend. Her _dead _best friend.

"Medical Team to the Gate Room," O'Neill paged, before quickly racing down to the gate for himself.

Sam knelt beside the collapsed woman, gently turning her onto her back. With trembling fingers, Sam checked her pulse, almost sobbing in relief as she found a slow, but steady beat beneath her fingers. Her mind was already racing with the possibilities of how this could have happened. Solar flares could create time fluctuations, so this could have been a Janet from the past. The quantum mirror had been returned to P3R-233 after the incident with the alternate Samantha Carter and Charles Kawalsky. It was safer to house the mirror in the abandoned facility, rather than to risk the security of ether the base, or Area 51.

Sam couldn't help but glance at the team patch on the woman's shoulder. SG-1. She was dressed in familiar green BDU pants and jacket, a tight black shirt and a black tac-vest, and looking smaller than Sam Carter had ever seen her friend. The wound on the back of her leg looked horrible, and Sam knew that it would only be with a lot of time that she would be healed properly.

Jack O'Neill could only stare in something akin to awe as he realised that it had indeed been Janet Fraiser who'd just stepped through the gate. He had no idea how this was possible, but with the strange occurrences that seemed to happen daily within the SGC, he really shouldn't have been shocked by now.

He knelt beside the unconscious woman and carefully lifted the dogtags that rested limply to the side.

Apparently things could get stranger.

"Lieutenant Colonel Janet E. Fraiser," he read. "No mention of her being a doctor."

Sam tore off the patch that was velcroed to Janet's shoulder, passing it to the General who looked at it in surprise.

"She was on SG-1, sir," Sam murmured in shock.

As the General and the Colonel were shoved aside by the medical team, the question that had been hounding the base for the last month was close to being answered.

"I think you've just got your fourth member for SG-1, Carter."

With any luck this one wasn't too confusing. It was late when I tried to change my original fic to fit a shorter one-shot, so I don't know if it translated too well. Hopefully it did. Enjoy, and much thanks for all your feedback on the other fics!

Toodles.

DKG.


	6. The Tok'ra

SIX: THE TOK'RA

Kelnour, Selmak's trusted second, listened with undivided attention as Selmak's host spoke to Major Samantha Carter of the SGC. The Tok'ra High Council were unaware that so many meetings took place between Selmak's host and the SG-1 member, and Kelnour supposed it was probably for the best. After all, they could learn much from the Tau'ri. Like their plans to destroy Anubis, and what else they had in store for the other System Lords. Kelnour knew that the Goa'uld considered the Tau'ri a real threat, even if the Tok'ra High Council was unwilling to realise that that they could do real damage to the System Lords.

"It shouldn't be much longer before it can be tested," Samantha Carter said with quiet enthusiasm. "A few more weeks at least. This could mean the end of the Goa'uld!"

Selmak's host smiled, but Kelnour could see there was hesitance to it. Then again, Kelnour himself was not exactly enthusiastic about the SGC's new method to wipe out the Goa'uld. For the Tok'ra, while not power-hungry as a general rule, were made from the same stock. They were symbiotes sharing a host, who relied upon the human body to live. If the Tau'ri perfected their plans, it could mean the end of not just the System Lords, but the Tok'ra as well. And that did not sit well with Kelnour.

Several hours later, Selmak and Kelnour returned through the Stargate to a neutral planet before gating to the latest Tok'ra base. And while Selmak went to rest for the evening, Kelnour paced the confines of his quarters, his mind working furiously. He could not allow the Tau'ri to discover a way to destroy the Tok'ra. Ever since the alliance had been settled, more and more Tok'ra had died. He could not allow his already dying race to be eliminated completely.

And with one well-placed whisper of the name of a high-ranking SGC officer to an operative within Anubis' fleet, Kelnour had reason to believe that the Tok'ra would live on for a lot longer. Even if that did mean that the System Lords would as well. What was the life of one Tau'ri when weighed against the remainder of the Tok'ra, after all?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Send the drone," Anubis ordered.

His Jaffa scurried to comply, knowing that their god had just discovered the best way to hurt the Tau'ri after all. And it wasn't SG-1 that would be the target this time. They would just be a welcome bonus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Colonel Dixon, this is General Hammond," Hammond said, speaking into the radio transmitter that would send the radio signals through the Stargate, across the galaxy and out through Colonel Dixon's radio. "We have reason to believe the Goa'uld probe sent out a transmission prior to your disabling of it. I'm ordering you to return to Stargate Command immediately."

"Roger that sir," Colonel Dixon replied. "Estimated arrival time, fifteen minutes. Dixon out."

Colonel Dixon turned to the civilian archaeologist on his team.

"Pack it up Doctor we're going home," he announced. He clicked his radio to life and brought it closer to his mouth. "Wells. Bosworth."

Several hundred meters from where Dixon and Balinsky stood, Airman Wells and Captain Bosworth patrolled the area, their weapons aimed, ready for troubled.

"Wells here," Senior Airman Simon Wells said into his radio.

"Bring it home boys, we're booking out," Dixon transmitted.

"Roger that sir. Wells out."

"About time," Bosworth commented with relief.

From behind them, a fiery bolt from a staff weapon shot through the air, striking Simon Wells in the back, knocking him to the ground, burning pain rushing through his body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have your orders!" the first prime of Anubis yelled at the Jaffa troops. "Anything that moves, kill it. And bring me the wretch who thinks to destroy the very gods themselves. Dead or alive, I will take great satisfaction in reviving and torturing the Tau'ri hashack."

The Jaffa nodded their comprehension. They'd been well-versed in what their mission was. Why their lord wanted one Tau'ri woman confused them, but they were willing to do whatever it took to please Anubis. He didn't take failure well, and the lesson was learnt through death. There were no second chances when you served Anubis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaos reigned on the formerly quiet planet that had been designated P3X-666. Gunshots blasted through the air, as staff blasts fired overhead. A lone glider flew through the air, firing at the troops on the ground, and the Jaffa kept their eyes peeled for the prize they had come to claim. Killing any other Tau'ri was merely a bonus.

A single Jaffa, the one who'd caused the first injury lay in wait of what he knew was inevitable. The Tau'ri were predictable.

There.

He watched as two people came running to aid the injured soldier. With both of them preoccupied, the Jaffa crept forward, keeping out of sight, and carefully watching the duo working on the injured man. He noticed the soldier keeping them covered, and made his way around him, careful not to be shot by any of his bursts of bullets.

And then the perfect opportunity arose. His lord was going to be tremendously pleased with him. With a sinister and self-satisfied smile, the Jaffa lifted his staff weapon and took aim, firing a single fiery shot that caught the target dead on. He watched with a smirk as his prey flew backwards and landed heavily.

"I need a medic! Fraiser's been hit! I need a medic!"

The Jaffa remained on watch, the battle surrounding the area becoming louder and more violent. He watched as the Tau'ri began retreating back to the gate.

And he watched as they wrestled with their decision to leave the dead woman behind.

Fools.

The gate closed behind the Tau'ri, leaving the Jaffa patrol with the very prize they had come for.

The remaining warriors of Anubis gathered around the dead woman. With little ceremony the Jaffa who'd struck her down picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and the group made their way to the gate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jacob Carter felt his heart break for his daughter as he listened to her tearful explanation about what had happened to her best friend, and one of the feistiest people Jacob had ever had the pleasure to meet. He'd had a great respect for the petite doctor, and he was genuinely saddened to hear of the woman's death, and subsequent disappearance from the planet that she'd perished on.

And although Jacob would never say anything aloud to his daughter on the whereabouts of Doctor Janet Fraiser, the uncomfortable feeling that began in the back of his neck and settled in his stomach told him that things may not have been as uncomplicated as Sam made it out to be. Selmak, the symbiote that Jacob had quickly learned to trust, agreed with him as well.

Doctor Fraiser's death, while tragic, was no accident.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Samantha Carter next saw her father, it was a tremendous shock. Not only because he was dragging a bound and gagged Tok'ra with him through the 'Gate, but also because of the sight of two more Tok'ra supporting the limping figure of her supposedly dead best friend.

"What the _hell_ is going on!" General George Hammond yelled, his voice carrying over the loudspeaker in the Gate Room.

Those that had the fortune to be in the Gate Room could barely contain their shock. The sight of a badly injured Doctor Janet Fraiser was not something they'd expected when Hammond had given the order to 'open the iris'.

SG-1, having been interrupted from a de-briefing when the klaxons had sounded, simultaneously raced to the Gate Room, Sam Carter and Daniel Jackson easing the weight of their friend away from the Tok'ra and settling her to take a seat at the bottom of the ramp.

Hammond hurried down to the Gate Room, his eyes silently questioning his oldest friend as Jacob glanced at the bound Tok'ra that glared mutinously at his surroundings.

"Kelnour has a confession," Jacob said, his fingers pinching violently into Kelnour's neck, hurting both host and symbiote.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Hammond asked. "Where did you find her? How is she even alive?"

"Kelnour betrayed us. Both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri," Jacob said, his voice thick with anger. "When Sam told me about what had happened to Doctor Fraiser…well, it didn't sit properly with me. Especially not after what Sam told me Janet had discovered."

"Discovered?" Daniel, Jack and Hammond asked simultaneously.

"An efficient, effective and painless way to kill the Goa'uld," Jacob explained. "Sam told me about the project, in hopes that I could give Doctor Fraiser any help Selmak and I had to offer. I foolishly assumed that my most trusted friend would not betray the information my daughter told me."

"She would have killed us all!" Kelnour spat angrily.

"So you sold her out to Anubis!" Jack O'Neill yelled.

And although it went against a good many of O'Neill's principles to hit an unarmed, and thoroughly bound prisoner, O'Neill hauled back and slugged the Tok'ra with every ounce of anger and grief that he could summon. The Tok'ra rocked with the force of the blow and O'Neill shook his hand, hoping he hadn't done too much damage.

"We had a Tok'ra operative working within Anubis' ranks, one who'd worked with Doctor Fraiser at the Alpha Site many months ago. When he recognised her, he managed to formulate a plot to escape. Unfortunately he was killed rescuing her," Jacob explained.

"More Tok'ra will die if you allow her to continue with her plans," Kelnour said disdainfully.

"And we'll let her experiment with whatever the hell it is on _you_ first," Jack replied testily.

And at the bottom of the ramp, Janet sat, her hands shaky with hunger and exhaustion. Sam was gently running her hands across Janet's ribs, both looking for damage to the woman's body, and to give herself a tactile reassurance that her best friend had been returned to them, alive and in tact. Daniel carefully seated himself behind the doctor, allowing her to lean fully against him when he noticed her shoulders sagging with the effort it took to keep herself upright.

"Janet?" Sam whispered softly, worried by the absolute silence in her usually exuberant friend.

Janet's eyes snapped into focus and she looked at Sam, blinking widely as though trying to determine whether or not her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"You're home," Sam whispered softly. "You're safe. We won't let anything happen to you again."

Janet nodded absently, hearing the words but not particularly comprehending them.

"Sam?" Janet said softly, her voice hoarse for reasons Sam didn't want to contemplate. "Cass?"

"She's safe," Sam assured her. "I'll get her here, okay?"

Janet nodded again and released a sigh of relief. She leant back against Daniel who ran his hands up and down her arms, hopefully offering her some comfort.

"Y'know, I didn't think it was possible, but I think we've found a Tok'ra we hate _more_ than Anise," Jack said irreverently as he stepped off the ramp and squatted in front of the doctor, his eyes worried even as he kept his tone light and flippant.

Sam, Daniel and Hammond frowned in disapproval. Janet just smiled.

She couldn't agree more.

(This one was kinda inspired a bit by the fifth fic of a series by Melissa andKarli. It's a Jack/Janet fic that's got a fantastic plot. So go check out the Destiny series at www. geocities. com / melissaadams22 ps, remember to take out the spaces!) It's in the Jack O'Neill sectioned. First fic in the series is called Snip Snip and it's all kinds of funny.)


	7. The NID

SEVEN: THE NID

(If you haven't seen 'Foothold' this ficlet is going to be horribly confusing. Also, seeing as how I'm not American, nor familiar with what the NID actually stands for, I'm guessing it stands for the National Intelligence Department. Until I'm told otherwise, that's what I'm gonna be referring to it as. Also, if you notice distinct similarities to the ep 'Resurrection' ie. The boring ep after Heroes, it's not entirely coincidental.)

It wasn't the first time that the NID had tried this idea. Except this time, it could actually work. They could actually pull this off with no one the wiser. Doctor Julius Vaughn was willing to infiltrate the SGC, posing as a member of staff. He was willing to pretend to care about the members of staff he would be treating. He was willing to babysit a teenage ball of hormones, and he was willing to be flirted with by a socially awkward documentarian.

He was less than happy with suddenly been five foot two, but it was the quickest way into the SGC. It helped that the body he was somehow projecting as his was rather good-looking, and he had no qualms about showering while still wearing the strange device that allowed him to parade around in Doctor Janet Fraiser's body.

Wearing a skirt wasn't all it was cracked up to be either. And he wanted to know how the hell she managed to run around the base in two-inch heels every day as well. They were just lucky that the projections allowed for the person to change clothes and hairstyles as well, or else this ruse would have been over quickly.

What he did know was that the people of the base were respectful and friendly to the doctor. He found it odd that in the three days he'd been on base, he'd picked up on a subtle pattern of the way people addressed each of the medical staff. Doctors Warner, Brightman, Mackenzie, Solomon, and March were all referred to by their salutation and their surname. Doctor Fraiser was merely Doc to all and sundry, except General Hammond and Teal'c. And Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson, who merely referred to her as Janet. But whenever anyone asked for the Doc, it was Janet that they wanted.

"Are you erm…flirting with me?" Vaughn asked slightly uncomfortable. Just because he was willing to allow it to happen didn't mean he had to like it.

"Excuse me ma'am," an SF interrupted their meal, and Vaughm sighed with relief. "You're required in the ready room immediately."

"Thank you," Vaughn said. He turned to Emmet Bregman, the documantarian who had been harassing the staff of the SGC, trying to get interviews and interesting shots for the film he was trying to put together of the inside of the SGC. "Sorry."

Vaughn stood and quickly moved to the change rooms, stripping out of the uncomfortable dress uniform and into the green camouflage pants and black shirt. He tucked Doctor Fraiser's dogtags beneath the neckline of the shirt and pulled on a jacket and tac-vest. Grabbing a cap to ensure that the shaggy hair that Janet Fraiser had recently been sporting was going to be out of Vaughn's face for the mission, he grabbed a medical kit and quickly made his way to the Gate Room.

His first time offworld.

He knew that he would have something interesting to report back to his seniors. This was the type of thing that his superiors had wanted all along. Off-world experience, as well as personal information about the officers stationed at the SGC base. Vaughn smiled to himself as he stepped through the wormhole for the very first time.

And, the very last…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Strange that the rogue NID agents that managed to keep themselves hidden within the loyal Intelligence agents should learn of their colleague and science project's demise from one of their own, who had no idea that the doctor who had died in the field had actually been an Intelligence officer rather than the CMO of the Stargate Command.

Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Marks, Colonel Maybourne's successor, could not have been more upset if he tried. One of the most underhanded and ethically challenged doctors he'd ever met had been killed, and now they had no insider within the SGC.

It also brought up the question of what the hell they were to do with Doctor Janet Fraiser now that she had been declared KIA.

Marks frowned and silently contemplated the almost mature symbiote that they had procured from their offworld agents nearly two years earlier before O'Neill had underhandedly brought down the entire operation. Maybourne should never have trusted that O'Neill would ever truly defect. He was too loyal to his country and to the people he served with.

The symbiote was interesting from a scientific point of view, but almost useless without a host. If he were to implant the symbiote into the doctor…well, he'd had a Goa'uld with the knowledge of one of the most trusted people within the SGC, and he'd have a host with the genetic memory of the Goa'uld.

It was a win-win situation if he thought about it. Now he just had to get the rest of his team to agree to it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doctor Warner was pale and shaky as he knocked on the door to General Hammond's office. Hammond glanced up, taking in the other man's stance and demeanour. The General knew exactly what was wrong with Warner though. Performing an autopsy on not only a colleague and boss, but also a friend was going to take its toll on even the most emotionally repressed doctor.

"Doctor Warner, come in," Hammond said, his voice soft and somewhat gentle. "Have a seat."

"Actually sir…there's something you need to see."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colonel Jack O'Neill eyed the dead man who lay on the metal table, eyes closed and chest burnt beyond recognition. Except O'Neill could feel no pity for the man.

"Who the hell is he?" O'Neill asked.

"I wish to god I knew," Warner replied.

Major Samantha Carter picked up a disturbingly familiar round object, holding it up for her teammates to see. O'Neill glared at it in dislike and Daniel frowned. Teal'c's cheek muscles twitched, the only outward sign of the rage he felt towards the underhanded plot that had taken place within the SGC.

"I thought these had been destroyed," Sam said angrily.

"Obviously not," Daniel said.

"They somehow managed to modify them as well," Sam observed. "The wearer could change their appearance. Clothing, hair style, anything they wanted. I can't believe I didn't notice."

"Me neither," Daniel muttered.

"Do we even know how long this guy's been posing as the Doc?" Jack asked.

The group fell silent, exchanging worried glances. A curtain of guilt fell over the group as they wondered when, if ever, they'd have realised that their friend had been replaced with a false, an image worn by a man they assumed to be from the NID.

"Well, disturbing as this is, we still need to find our Doctor Fraiser," Hammond interjected. "Major Carter, contact Agent Barrett, find out what he knows. I don't think I need to tell any of you that this is to stay between the five of us until we know more about what's going on."

Unspoken was the fact that if they told the base that Doctor Fraiser was alive, and she'd been killed by the NID, it would only make morale on base plummet even further.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two humvees pulled to a silent halt, a dozen members of SGC security personnel, as well as the four members of SG-1 quickly jumping out of the backs of the trucks and positioning themselves around the perimeter of the building.

To the naked eye, it was an abandoned industrial complex in the outskirts of Colorado Springs. And now it was the one of the most secure buildings in the city.

Colonel O'Neill silently hand-signalled for the SF's and for his team to spread out in different directions and enter the building through the entrances on the sides.

With a precision born of training and skill, the SF's and SG-1 entered the building, quickly and quietly subduing the half-dozen guards that were scattered throughout the corridors. When the two teams met up at a well-guarded door, they glanced at each other, and silently prayed that their instincts were correct.

Teal'c managed to break the door down with a single kick, and SG-1 were the first to enter the room, neutralising the two guards inside. The guards were quickly unarmed, and the doctors standing over the metal table where a familiar but unconscious figure was strapped facedown were apprehended.

The doctor holding the writhing Goa'uld symbiote was 'accidentally' shot in the kneecap, and the symbiote that the doctor subsequently dropped was crushed beyond recognition by Teal'c's foot.

Sam quickly raced to the table unchaining fragile wrists from the handcuffs that kept her immobile.

She pressed her fingers to the pulse point in her best friends neck, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the steady beat beneath the skin. She glanced at her CO and nodded.

The relief that ran through the group was palpable.

Daniel quickly wandered over to a table that was set off to the side of the room, pages of notes and vials of serums scattered over the desk. He glanced over the notes, wishing he understood half of what it was saying.

"I have no idea what they gave her," he admitted hopelessly.

Sam glanced up. While her speciality was astrophysics, she had a basic knowledge of field medicine. Plus working with Janet during medical emergencies had given her a better understanding of what should and shouldn't be done in certain circumstances. She was reluctant to leave Janet's side though.

"Teal'c," Sam called, instinctively seeking out the person most capable of protecting her best friend.

The former First Prime stepped forward and carefully picked up the small woman, carrying her across the room, lifting her with a casualness that spoke of his easy strength.

Sam flicked through the pages, skimming over the information, eyebrows furrowing. They'd had her best friend so high on drugs, and she knew that Janet would likely go through an interesting period of withdrawal as soon as they were flushed from her system. She noticed that the drugs were for very specific purposes, none of them pleasant.

"We need to get her back to base," Sam said. "I'm not sure enough about what the hell they've given her to even try giving her anything else on top of it."

With a nod from O'Neill, the room emptied. For good measure, O'Neill toppled the table, watching in satisfaction as the glass vials smashed to the ground, spilling liquid across the floor in a pattern of colours that could never be used to harm another human again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, the good news is that she's stable," Warner announced as he approached the anxiously waiting members of SG-1, who stood slumped against the walls, General Hammond waiting beside them. "The symbiote that you mentioned didn't have a chance to even scratch her, let alone try and take up residence in her spinal column."

"And what's the bad news?" Jack asked impatiently.

"That Doctor Fraiser has one of the most impressive vocabulary lists that I've ever heard," Warner said. "And the adage that doctors make the worst patients was specifically written with Fraiser in mind."

SG-1 exchanged exuberant grins. The worst was over, they'd dismantled another NID sleeper cell, and their CMO was back in the SGC. Not bad for a day at the office. Not bad at all.

(This idea is also blatantly ripping off the ep 'Smoke and Mirrors' and inspired slightly by RocketChick's 'One Last Kiss'.)


End file.
